The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computer networks are ever growing in their size and complexity. Every day, an unfathomable amount of information is sent within individual networks, and from network to network. Typically, any given computer network involves many different components interacting together. These components may involve many different types and/or versions of hardware components and many different types and/or versions of software applications that may execute on the hardware components. Each component may generate large amounts of data, in the form of logs or otherwise, in any number of formats. This data is challenging to manage at the scale that many corporations and professionals encounter on a daily basis.